Wished Away
by Valeria Aurelia
Summary: After saving a mysterious woman named Cupit, she promises the Strawhats that they can have any wish that they desire. But when Nami accidentally wishes for some way that Luffy never became a pirate so he wouldn't have met her, her wish comes true! With many of the Strawhats dead and Luffy now a Marine captain, how will they convince Luffy of his old life?
1. Chapter 1: Cupit

**DISCLAIMER! This wonderful story belongs to the genius we all call our leader, master, and god. Oda-sensei!**

**DISCLAIMER! The wonderful piece art that I used for the cover does not belong to me, and never in a million years would I say it's mine. All I did was erase everything but Luffy.**

**Okay! This is my first story! I'm so excited! I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

"So... got any threes?"

"Go fish."

"Ugh!" Usopp groaned as he picked up a card from the pile in front of him.

"Okay, got any fives?" Zoro asked with a bored tone.

"Ugh, yes!" Luffy said. Zoro chuckled as Luffy gave him two cards.

Nami walked over to them and asked, "Weren't you guys playing _Poker_?"

"Poker?" They all asked in unison.

"No, Nami! We've been playing Blackjack!" Luffy corrected.

"Luffy, why did you say 'Go fish' if your playing Blackjack? And how you set up the cards looks nothing like Blackjack!" Nami stated, but Luffy only moaned with confusion as he looked at pile of cards, which were set up like they _were _in fact playing Go Fish. Though, he didn't have much time to think because they suddenly felt a slight bump on the side of the ship.

They all ran to the railing to see a young woman floating on a single plank of wood. "Ah! It's a fish!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Excuse me? How in the world does she look like a _fish_?" Nami asked.

Instead of answering, Luffy stretched his arm down to her and brought her onto the deck.

* * *

"You got shipwrecked?" All the Strawhats asked as they looked at the strange looking girl.

"Yes, the last thing I remember is being in a giant storm and a wave crashing down on me. But you people saved my life! Thank you!" The young woman said as she smiled brightly at them. "My name is Cupit, and I have the power to grant any wish that you desire!"

Silence... "Uh... huh..." Usopp muttered.

"It's not a lie! I'm serious!" She defended.

"Yeah, thanks, but I only want one thing: to become the King of the Pirates! And I'm going to get it myself!" Luffy exclaimed proudly. And Cupit watched him with wondered, never before had she ever seen a man with so much determination.

"Hey! Will you idiots get in here already? It's dinner! Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Your dinner's ready!" Sanji yelled from the galley door, but he gasped when he saw the beautiful, young woman standing in front of them. He could almost hear the Romantic music! He could almost see them running through a field of flowers together! Ah, she was perfect!

"Sanji!" Luffy screamed as Sanji collapsed on the floor.

* * *

As dinner went on, a fight had broken out. No one really remembered what started it, for it had been going on for so long. Bickers and snaps that had no real meaning darted across the room. Though, the ones arguing were only two people, Nami and Luffy. Surprising, I know.

As they fought, the others tried to make them be quite and just go back to their dinner. But their persuasions did no good, and Nami shouted the statement she would soon regret. "Darn it, Luffy! Ever since I met you, you've been nothing but trouble! Why did I even have to meet you? I wish that there was some way that you never even became a pirate so I would never have to put up with _you_!"

"What? Why would you even-" Luffy started, but was interrupted by a voice that had been so quite throughout the entire fight, they completely forgot she was still there.

"As you wish." Everyone whipped around to see Cupit with sad, melancholy eyes.

"What!" Nami screeched. "What do mean, 'As you wish'!"

"Your wish had never been used," Cupit said as lights started to flash everywhere. "That was your wish, so I granted it."

"What?" Luffy muttered, confused and dumbfounded that Nami's wish really was coming true. What would happen to them? Would everything be okay?

"No! Stop, this isn't funny! I didn't actually mean that! You want a wish? Here, I wish for..." Nami tried.

"Nami," Luffy said quietly, his hat shaded out his eyes. "It's no use." Lights started to flash everywhere, he could feel everything slowly feeling like a dream, and he started to doubt what was real or not.

"How can you say that, Luffy? Can't you see? Everything's going to disappear!" Nami exclaimed.

"What!?" Chopper screeched as Usopp and him hugged each other. Even Zoro and Robin looked scared! Something was _definitely _wrong.

"Nami, I know what's going to happen." Luffy said firmly.

"Then why aren't you doing anything!?" Nami yelled.

Then, Luffy whipped around and he looked into her eyes. His gray orbs glared at her's with anger, disappointment, and a hint of sadness. "This isn't real anymore! It's just a dream now! Everything has already been changed!" He grabbed her shoulders, though she couldn't feel his hands anymore. "Nami! Wake up and go find me! I probably never met Shanks and Gramps got his way! Once you find me, convince me of what happened! I'll know what to do after that!"

"Luffy..." Nami muttered. Why was he saying this? Luffy wasn't supposed to be this smart. This _had_ to be a dream. But then again, she didn't want to wake up. Though her friends were confused, scared, and hiding; they were there. And they weren't going to be when she woke up. She would be alone again. All alone and lost.

Tears ran down her face as she felt herself drift back into consciousness...

* * *

**Wasn't that cool, y'all?**

**I can't wait for the next chapter! You? Me too! And if you were wondering, Luffy _does _have gray eyes. I first thought they were black, then I watched Strong World and Film Z and saw Luffy's eyes! So then I thought they were a dark, misty blue. But when I looked closer, I realized they were actually gray! Which makes so much sense because it is said that if you want to show a mysterious character, their eyes are usually gray. Villains also usually have gray eyes for that very reason. **

**I won't be able a update this over the weekdays, only the weekends. I have so much homework everyday, even if I was allowed to, I would never get a chance. **

**So see you guys next weekend(probably)! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2: The News

**I know, I know. It's only been a day since I put out Chapter 1, but I'm just so pumped! I can't believe people have actually followed and commented to it already! Thanks! **

**So here's Chapter 2, y'all! **

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Nami's eyes opened slowly. She looked around the room. Where was she? It looked familiar, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Suddenly, remembering what just happened, her head snapped up. "Mina?" She called. But no one answered.

She was sitting at a table in the middle of a house so small, it only had one room. Nami gasped, she knew where she was! She was in her old house! The one in Bellemere's mikan orchard. She got up so fast that the chair fell to the floor, but she didn't stop to pick it up as she ran outside to be greeted with a dreadful sight.

Every tree in the orchard was dead, as if no one had taken care of them in years. There were holes dug everywhere and when she looked down to where the town should have been, she saw a giant kingdom-like city. Nami let herself fall to her knees. This was the fate of her island if she never had met Luffy? How could one person effect an entire island?

"Because you never met Luffy, he never saved your island from Arlong. Do you remember when he tried to steal your money, and the villagers had had enough of Arlong, so they went to go kill him?" Said a sad voice to Nami's right. When she looked over, it was Cupit. Nami had no idea how this woman knew all that, but she nodded anyway. "Their mission failed, and they all died." Nami gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. Tears started to run down her face, everyone she ever knew and loved... dead? No! That can't be! This all had to be a bad dream, a bad nightmare! Oh, but it wasn't! She could feel her tears stinging her eyes, and she could feel them streaming down her face and down to her hand.

After a while, she remembered about her friends. "Wh-Where are my nakama? What happened to them?"

Cupit's face became serious with a hint of sadness, but finally made her say, "Your swordsman, Zoro... is dead." Nami gasped and her tears started to flow down like a river. Not because she thought she loved Zoro, which she didn't, but because she never realized that her crew could actually be dead. She had also know him for just about as long as she knew Luffy. He was one of her first friends, and to her that he was _dead, _just broke her heart. "When your captain found him, Roronoa Zoro was about to be executed by Marines. If he never met Luffy, he would have been shot to death, which he was.

"Wha-What about Usopp? What happened to him?" Nami sobbed.

"He is still alive," Cupit replied, which made Nami let out a sigh of relief. "But he lives in misery and despair."

"What!" Nami exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because Luffy never came to Syrup Village, Kuro killed Kaya. The only reason why Usopp was able to survive was because he was such a coward, so he was able to escape easily. But because he never saved Kaya, he lives in guilt; thinking that he could have saved her, but was to pitiful to do anything." Cupit answered. Her answer, though, only saddened Nami, for she felt sorry for Usopp. Instead of dying, he lived a life in which he wished he could have died.

"A-And Sanji, what happened to Sanji? Is he still alive?" Nami asked.

"Yes, he is still alive," Cupit replied. "But because Luffy never came to the Baratie and defeated Don Krieg, Sanji and all the other chefs became slaved cooks for his crew." Nami didn't like this either, she knew that Sanji would never liked to be forced to cook for men. He would gladly do it for women, but men...

"And Chopper. What happened to him?" Nami asked again.

"Wapol took over the castle, killed Dr. Kurea and forced Chopper to be a very _low _assistant doctor." Nami was saddened again, she couldn't imagine that cute, little reindeer being forced to do work for _Wapol_.

"Then... Then what happened to Robin?"

"She is dead," Nami's tears came back into her eyes. Robin and her had shared so much together and the did so much stuff. Robin was one of her best friends and felt she could tell her anything. Robin was always there for her and understood pretty much everything Nami was going through. Robin _dead_? That couldn't be! "Crocodile had stabbed her with his poison hook, she was about to die when Luffy had saved her, but that never happened. Also, Franky died as well. CP9 came and since the Strawhats didn't exist to defeat them, Franky was successfully killed." Nami started to cry more. "Oh! And your musician Brook; he's also dead. Since your ship never found him in the Florian Triangle, his ship at one point just sailed into the sunlight and he disappeared." Oh! What an awful way to go! All of her friends! Gone! All except for thre- Wait...!

"Wait, what about Luffy? In my dream, Luffy said he never met Shanks and his grandfather got his way. What does that mean? What happened to him."

Cupit just stared down at her solemnly for a while, wondering if it would make her cry more. She never liked seeing people cry. But sooner or later she sighed and said, "He is now a Marine captain." Nami's jaw dropped. Luffy? A Marine? Okay, this was a dream. Luffy hated the Marines! he said he always wanted to be a pirate! How could he have let Garp win so easily?

"I will tell you the truth, Nami." Cupit started. "I really liked your captain. He seemed so brave and confident. I truthfully thought he was really cool. But it's part of my nature to grant any wish I hear, it's not even controlled anymore."

"And... why are you telling me this?" Nami asked, confused.

"I'm going to help you." Cupit said firmly. Nami just looked at her in awe.

* * *

Nami sat at the desk in her old house looking at a piece of paper that Cupit had given her.

_"Call this number on your Den-Den Mushi and all your surviving friends will be on the other end. They all remember their past lives except for Luffy. Tell your friends to get a boat and start rowing. Sooner or later, you will meet up with each other. Even if they are just rowing straight ahead, the currents will make you all see each other again. Find your way to Marine HQ, then ask for Captain Monkey. He will be there. Your objective is to convince him of his old life, if he believes you, bring him back to me and he must wish for him to have met Shanks again. If he doesn't believe you... well... try again. If he never believes you, I won't be able to help you."_ Nami remembered Cupit say.

She took a deep breath, then called the number that Cupit had given her. She waited for a while until she heard on the other end, "NAMIIIII~!" and "NAMI-SWAAAAN!"

The noise almost burst her eardrums, but she didn't care to yell at them. She was too happy to hear their voices again. "Hey, guys! How are you?"

"Scared!" Chopper's voice said.

"Con...fused..." Usopp's voice said.

"SAD THAT MY BEAUTIFUL NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHWAN ARE GONE!" Do I _really_ have to explain who said that?

"Okay, guys. I guess I should fill you in on what's happened." Nami said. "So... Zoro's dead," Nami then heard Chopper scream Zoro's name, Usopp gasp with disbelief, and Sanji make a weird noise like he was trying to decide if he was sad, happy, or didn't care. "Usopp, Kuro had killed Kaya and you got super sad so hid in despair."

"Oh... That would explain some thin- WHAT!" Usopp's voice screeched.

"Sanji-kun, Don Krieg forced you to be one of his chef's after he took over the Baratie." Nami continued.

"That son of a-" Sanji started with an obvious angry tone.

"Chopper, Wapol killed Dr. Kurea and forced you to be a _very low _assistant doctor." Nami continued again, not caring about Sanji's comment.

"Dr. Kurea!" Chopper sobbed. (Aw! Chappy only cares about others! He's so sweet!)

"And then the rest of the crew, except for Luffy, is dead." Nami finished with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"ROBIN-CHWAN! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN _ME_!" Again, I _don't _think I need to explain that one.

Usopp and Chopper burst out crying, but Nami didn't stop them. It was a sad subject, and it was meant for crying.

"Wait, Nami-san," Sanji's voice said seriously after they had cried for five whole minutes. "You said everyone's missing except for Luffy. What happened to him?"

"Well, that's the important part, Sanji-kun." Nami said. "Luffy now is Marine captain at Marine HQ." Everyone gasped and muttered words in disbelief. "I'll explain what we have to do later, but Cupit told me, all you have to do is find a boat and start rowing. It doesn't matter in what direction, because Cupit said the currents will make us run into each other at some point. Once you do that, and we've met up, I'll explain everything. Got it?"

"Got it." They all said seriously and with determination. And with that, Nami hung up.

She sat there in silence for a while, until she held up a Vivre Card to her face. The Vivre Card had the name 'Luffy' written on it. She stared at it for a long while, until she muttered, "Luffy..."


	3. Chapter 3: Captain Monkey

**YEAH! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'm pumped if you can't tell. **

**Hey... Did anyone stop breathing when they read Chapter 731? I did. I know it's a little late to be talking about it, but... Everything still seems like a dream! I think I'm a Sabo fangirl... Oh shoot! I wasn't supposed to ruin it for anyone! **

**SPOILERS!**

**It's a little late for that, though. Sooner or later I'm going to put Sabo in my fanfictions. And once you see Sabo, you know I won't be able to stop. I mean, come on guys. Sabo has to be one of the coolest people in One Piece! I mean, he's a revolutionary, he besties with Koala and a friend of Jimbei's, and he came back from the dead without being a zombie! Shoot! I did it again.**

* * *

Nami had just stole a small fishing boat and was now sailing out in the middle of the ocean. The sun was more lovely than she wanted it to. She had just learned that more than half of her friends were dead and now the sun was singing a Bob Marley song! Geez! Why does the sun have to be so bright? It hurts!

"Nami!" She heard a familiar voice call. She looked over to see Usopp standing on a small rowboat waving to her, and she waved back. Soon, Chopper arrived, then Sanji. They were now in the small kitchen the fishing boat had and were discussing their mission.

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Usopp said. "We have to go to Marine HQ and ask for Captain _Monkey, _then try to convince him - a _marine - _that he used to be _pirate_. And when he does, we take to that woman, Cupit, and make him wish he met _Shanks_?"

The room was silent as the three Strawhats waited to see if Usopp was finished speaking. "Ye-" Nami started.

"Sounds simple enough." Usopp finished, which made everyone stare at him. "What? It's _Luffy_! The guy's an idiot! Of course he'll believe us!"

"Now that you mention it, Usopp," Sanji said. "Your right. Even though he didn't meet one guy, doesn't change his personality. This is going to be a piece of cake!"

The Strawhats all nodded. It was true, Luffy was still Luffy; even if he's a marine now, doesn't change who he is inside... Right?

* * *

The four Strawhats stood outside of their fishing boat and were staring in awe of how immense the building in front of them was. They were now docked in the front of Marine HQ, wondering how to get in.

"Um, excuse me!" They heard a voice call. The Strawhats looked over to see a young, scrawny-looking marine staring at them. "I'm going to have to ask what you're doing here!"

Nami saw this as their chance. "Ah! Yes!" She called as she jumped onto the dock where the young marine was. "We are looking for Captain Monkey, we have urgent news about a strange situation that is destroying islands in our hometown! We were hoping that he could help."

"Oh! If that's it! Then okay, follow me, I'll take you to him." The marine said and started to walk away. Nami looked behind her shoulder and smiled, then they all followed the gullible marine. At first the scenery was just stone and concrete with a bunch of armed soldiers and canons everywhere. Though, the farther they traveled, the more it became more welcoming. The soon were in a traditional Japanese courtyard with a square of rooms circling around a beautiful patch of grass, cherry blossom trees, and a small pond. The young marine stopped in front of a doorway and turned to them with a salute.

"This is his office!" He said, then he opened the door, took one step in, and called into the room. "Um, excuse em? Captain Monkey?"

"Yes? What is it?" said a voice from inside the room. It was so gentle and polite that the Strawhats doubted that it was actually Luffy's, but if you listened closely, it was _definitely _Luffy's.

"There are four people here to see to inform you on some important business." The marine replied.

"Important business?" Luffy's voice became more serious and alert. "Yes, see them in."

The young marine looked at the four Strawhats and said, "You may come in now."

"Thank you." Nami said, with a slight, respectful bow. They then walked into the room. The room was rather simple, with a large window on the back wall and a desk in front of that. In front of the desk was a small couch and a coffee table with tea and cups on it. On the desk was a stack of paper, a tea cup, and a bag of rice crackers. And sitting at the desk was _him_, the man they had been looking for, the man that had changed their lived more than they ever dreamed, _Luffy_.

He was wearing a red dress shirt and a black tie. His scar under his left eye was now gone, but it was still unmistakably Luffy. "Hello." He said seriously, which was weird and odd. "Please, have a seat." That's weird, he's so polite!

The all sat on the couch and waited for his next move. "Help yourself to some tea, I just got a new pot." He offered.

"Uh, no thanks, we're fine." Nami said.

"Ah, getting right down to business, huh?" Luffy asked as he leaned back in his chair. "Now, there was something that you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes," Nami replied. "Our homes have all been destroyed because of a strange accident that occurred. And... it has to do with you."

"With me? How?"

"Well..." She looked at her friends, then back to him. "You might not believe us, but... you have to or else our lives will be pretty much ruined."

"I'm listening." Luffy said as he sat back up again and put his elbows on his desk.

"Okay, here it goes. You weren't... always a marine." Nami started, which made Luffy get a confused look on. "You were once a _pirate__._ And we were part of your crew." Luffy narrowed his eyes at her. Which made her know, at that very moment, this would be a _lot_ harder than they thought. But when he didn't say anything, she continued. "But we met this woman and saved her from drowning in the ocean. She promised that she would grant any wish that we desire, but we didn't want anything, so we left her alone. That night, we got into an argument- I don't even remember what it was about- but I accidentally wished that there was some way that I didn't have to meet you. And my wish was granted." Luffy then put his head down and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "I know it's hard to believe, but you have to! We need you, Luffy!" He looked up at her. "A lot more than we thought we did, too! So please! Believe us, and let us be your nakama again!" Luffy's eyes widened at the word 'nakama', but went back to normal as quickly as they changed.

He sat up again and let go of his head. At first, he just stared at them, then he shook his head, then looked back up to stare at them again. "Do you three believe this too?" He finally asked Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper. This statement startled them, but they nodded in reply. Luffy let out a sigh and said, "Look... I want to believe you, I really do. But, come on. A _pirate_? Seriously? I'm a _marine_. As long as I can remember my grandfather has been teaching me how to be a strong marine, how in the world would I become a pirate when I was surrounded by all that?"

"Well, you had said you met-" Nami started, but was silenced by Luffy.

"No. No I didn't, because that's a story." He waited for a while as he looked at them to see if they understood. "Okay? Just a story. I don't know how in the world you believe that stuff -hit your head, drank or ate something you shouldn't have- but I'd actually suggest getting checked on. We have some wonderful doctors with us, if you want. For the meantime, though, I'd really ask it if you could leave." Luffy said, and the more he said, the more they felt a little heartbroken.

"But-" Chopper started.

"No." He said so firmly that it made tears form on the corners of Chopper's eyes. He always thought Luffy was so cool, even cooler that Sogeking and Franky! Because he saved him and told him that you can even care and love monsters. But now, in this awful nightmare, Luffy _didn't_ save him. And Luffy _doesn't _care about him. And most of all, Luffy _doesn't _love him. He thinks that he's a weirdo who has mental issues. He was no superhero anymore. Heck, he didn't even have superpowers anymore! He was just a regular guy with a cool title.

"Excuse me!" Luffy called from outside and two marines came in and saluted him. "Please show our guests out."

"What! No! Wait! We have nowhere else to go! You can't just kick us out!" Nami yelled, which seemed to get Luffy's attention.

"You have nowhere else to go?" He repeated.

"No! Our homes have been destroyed!" Nami yelled again.

"Hmm... Okay, then... You may stay at Marineford Town for one week, during that time I will decide if I believe you or not. If I do believe you, I will do whatever you wanted from me. If I _don't_ believe you, you must leave and never return to me _again_. Understand?" Luffy asked, and the Strawhats nodded gleefully, which made him smile and he sat back in his chair again. "Officers, escort them to Marineford Town immediately. Bring them to the best hotel you can find. I want to see you four back to me tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Usopp asked.

Luffy smirked. "We're going hunting."

* * *

**Ooh~! What does Luffy mean by hunting~? Hehehe! I'll give you a hint, whatever I talk about in these little author notes has something to do with _this _story. Hehehe. Did one author's note seem a little... _random_ to you? Heh, heh, heh! HAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**So... Yeah... How are you guys? Good, good. Well~...**

**See y'all later! (Probably tomorrow... Oh wait! I need to read my friend's story!... Eh, still have time tomorrow)**

**Hope y'all liked these new chapters! Thanks for reading! **

**Bye~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Luffy's Plan

**Man! Y'all, this is so refreshing! I've had this story trapped in my mind for years, and now, I'm writing it down! It's like letting a dove out of a cage. It's beautiful and wonderful to see it fly away, and now you never have to listen to it's annoying cooing all the time. Then you look to your right and see you have _forty-nine more doves left_! :(**

**This is going to take a while. -.-**

* * *

It was early in the morning, about 7:30, when the four surviving Strawhats had been called back to Luffy. They didn't even get to his office when they saw him walking towards them. "Finally!" He said. "What took you so long?" He was still wearing his red dress shirt and black tie with black khaki pants, but this time he was wearing the traditional Marine coat. Though, unlike the other Marines, it looked like it was about to fall off every couple of seconds. It was relieving to see him wearing his normal sandals, though. To the Strawhats, it showed that the old Luffy was still in there somewhere.

Luffy walked very fast, as if he was late for a meeting, but told the four friends to follow him, anyway. "Um, Lu-" Nami started to ask, but was interrupted by a Marine officer was walking with Luffy.

"You will call him Captain Monkey!" He declared.

"Officer," Luffy exclaimed. "These four are our guests on our ship, you must treat them with respect! They may call what ever they wish and you must respect that."

"U-Uh, yes sir. Sorry, sir." The officer said, and Luffy just nodded in reply.

"So, what were you going to ask me?" Luffy mentioned.

"Oh, I was going to ask you where we're going?" Nami continued.

"Didn't I tell you? I said we're going hunting." They turned a corner and were now on the port.

"Yes, but I wanted to know what you meant." They walked past a few giant ships before turning and walking up the gangplank of one of them.

"Ah, you see," He then turned around to look at them. "We're going to hunt two pirates."

The Strawhats just stared at him for a while until Usopp said, "And we had to come with you, why?"

"Because I needed to keep an eye on you. You _did _say you were pirates, did you not?" Luffy said with a smirk.

"You think we're going to attack someone?" Sanji yelled.

"No," Luffy said as he motioned for them to follow him and he walked away. "But just to be safe, I wouldn't want you to do something wrong on an island full of Marines. Someone would get hurt."

"Oh really?" Sanji continued. "And who would that be?"

"You, of course!" Luffy said with a smile.

"You were worried about _us_?" The Strawhats snapped in unison.

* * *

In the middle of the ocean, two lone pirate ships slowly drifted towards each other. The captains of both ships ran to the prows and smiled at each other. They both were about twenty. One was a black-haired young man, he wore black cargo pants and an unbuttoned shirt. The other had blonde hair and wore noble-looking clothing.

"Ah! So we meet again!" The black-haired captain announced.

"It's been a while," The other captain said. They both smirked and squinted at each other. "Ace."

"Sabo." Ace said.

"I can't believe you remembered my name." Sabo scoffed.

"Neither can I."

"How long has been?"

"Two years? Three years?"

"No, I feel like it was ten years."

"Everything always seemed longer to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

"No, I'm pretty sure you said something!"

"Leave me alone!"

"You first!"

* * *

"Your hunting down your brothers?" Nami exclaimed after Luffy explained his plan.

"My what?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry." Nami blushed. They weren't brothers? That's weird.

"Anyway," Luffy continued. "The pirates Ace and Sabo have arranged an alliance because they used to be childhood friends. But they couldn't decide who would be captain of the pirate ship they had been planning to make. After they started fighting, they never saw each other again." The Strawhats nodded. "I, fortunately, got the coordinates they decided to meet at. So that's where we're headed. Any _more_ questions?"

"No, thanks." Nami said as they left his office and went to the room Luffy had given them.

"Man, I can't believe how much Luffy's changed. He's like a completely different person!" Usopp said.

"Yeah..." Nami muttered from where she sat on her bed.

"I mean, he's so rude!" Usopp continued.

"Actually," Sanji started. "Luffy isn't as rude as he wants himself to seem."

"Wait, did you just say he wants to _seem_ rude?" Usopp tried to clarify.

"Yeah, for example, look at where we're at. He gave us a whole room to ourselves. _And _he just told us that he wanted to protect us from the Marines swarming Marineford Town. Wouldn't a true Marine _want _us to be captured?" The other Strawhats listened carefully, taking in what he was telling them. "I think we were put in his care, but once he left, we would be free to the other Marines. We told him that we were pirates openly, and he knew that we wouldn't be safe once we weren't under his care. I think he likes us, though he tries to act rude because he knows he's not allowed to become friends with pirates."

The Strawhats just gaped at him until he said, "Luffy's still Luffy. I think that he also has the capability to _remember _his old life, and that's why he's treating us like kings, wanted to believe our story, and let us call him 'Luffy' even though he still insists his men call him 'Captain Monkey'." Sanji finished.

The four let it all sink in, the fact that their best friend was still there, he hadn't disappeared, his flame was just very dim. All they had to do now, was ignite it...

* * *

**Ooh! Luffy's still there! Didn't y'all find it weird how the other Strawhats remembered their past lives but Luffy _didn't__? _That's because Luffy has the ability to, but since the wish was supposed to only effect Luffy, he was the only one who didn't realize a difference. But, since the lives that the Strawhats remember was what actually happened, he can still remember the life he had as pirate. **

**Also, notice in the very beginning of the chapter, how Luffy was wearing his coat. I will explain why I made it that way later in the story, but if you want, one SBS explains how Marines keep their coats on. Once you find that, you'll realize what Luffy had been going through his entire life as a Marine, and what he truly believes. **

**I'm not saying bye because I'm going to start the next chapter now, but if I don't finish in time.**

**Bye! See y'all next weekend! I hope you**** enjoyed this chapter, I plan on making Ace and Sabo come in Chapter 5 (it's gonna be fun!)! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Brothers?

**I'm so excited for this chapter! Y'all know what else I'm excited for? WEDNESDAY! That's when the new One Piece chapter comes out! Sabo~! *starts to hyperventilate* **

**I'm such a big nerd. I'm so sorry. Alright, Chapter 5!**

* * *

The next day, the Strawhats were beckoned to Luffy again. He was standing on the prow of the ship in a George Washington pose. "Why did you bring us out here so early in the morning again, Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Early? What do you mean?" Luffy said seriously.

"It's seven o' clock in the morning!" Usopp screeched.

"Is it really?" He asked in a very surprised tone, he then pulled away his shirt sleeve to reveal a watch. "Huh, strange..." He put his arm down. "When I got out here it was three."

"That's even earlier!" Usopp snapped.

"He goes to bed at twelve-thirty at night and then wakes up at two in the morning everyday." said the officer that seemed to follow him everywhere.

"WHY ISN'T HE DEAD, YET!" Usopp snapped again.

"I am immortal," Luffy explained bluntly.

"WHY ARE SO SERIOUS!" Usopp screamed again.

Luffy suddenly turned around with a scary look on and said in an angry tone, "Death in not a laughing matter."

Usopp turned around to an invisible camera, crying, and whined, "YOUR SO SCARY!"

Luffy then put his fist in the air and yelled into the sea, "I HAVE LIVED FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!"

"SHUT UP!" Nami screamed.

"Okay, okay. What I brought you out here for is that we're approaching Ace and Sabo's ships," Luffy stated.

"Really?" The Strawhats all said as they looked into the distance to see two large pirate ships anchored next each other.

"Oi," Luffy called to the officer. "Bring me... something to get their attention."

"Yes sir!" He said before saluting and walking away. Surprisingly, though, once the officer left, Luffy let his body relax and he let out a long sigh.

"Why do they all have to act like that?" Luffy muttered, but the Strawhats thought it might be rude to say anything. The officer came back with a trumpet. "Thank you."

"Aa," Is all the officer said. Luffy then looked over the the trumpet like he had never seen one before, or at least that he was trying to figure out how to use it. Suddenly a loud sound erupted through the air. It didn't come from Luffy's trumpet, though.

They all looked over to the pirate ships to see a black-haired and a blonde-haired man smirking at them from one of the ships. Ace and Sabo. "Maybe you shouldn't go screaming, 'I have lived for a thousand years' when you're trying to sneak up on someone," Ace scoffed. "Monkey D. Luffy."

"Portgas D. Ace," Luffy said seriously but if you listened carefully, you could hear a hint of hatred. "Twelve years, has it not?"

"Yeah, something like that," Ace said.

"Wait, you guys have actually _met_?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah," Luffy said, keeping his eyes on Ace. "Gramps took me to a hut of mountain bandits one day so I could be trained how to be a strong marine. Unfortunately for me, however, so was Ace. We met, a few things happened, and now my life's objective is... pretty much... TO KILL YOU!"

"NO, THAT'S _MY_ LIFE'S OBJECTIVE, YOU IMBECILE!" Ace screamed, which made Sabo jump and say a quick 'Woah'.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE!" Luffy screamed back, making Sabo jump again because he thought they were done with screaming.

"TO KILL A _PIRATE_ OR TO KILL _ME_?"

"BOTH!"

"OH, SHUT UP! EVERYONE KNOWS HOW MUCH YOU _HATE_ BEING A MARINE!"

This made Luffy's eyes widen in rage. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"YOU HEARD ME, BAKA! WHEN YOU CAME TO DADAN AND THE MOUNTAIN BANDITS, YOU WERE TALKING NON-STOP ABOUT BECOMING A PIRATE!"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy's face became more infuriated as he pounded his foot on the prow of the ship.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TOO! DID YOU JUST NOT HAVE THE GUTS TO DO IT?"

"I SAID, SHUT UP!" Luffy looked like he was about to have a temper tantrum as he pounded his foot on the prow again and again.

"ARE YOU YELLOW, OR SOMETHING?" That did it. Luffy suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs as he started to pound his feet on the prow and throw the trumpet and other junk that the Strawhats had no idea how they got there.

Suddenly, Luffy flung an iron wheel over to the ship. Sabo gasped and ducked, but Ace was to confused about what was going on to do anything. Ace then was hold a huge bump on his as he and Sabo were tied up and on Luffy's ship.

"That hurt, darn it!" Ace screeched.

"That would be weird if it didn't." Luffy said bluntly.

"What was that about?" Nami asked.

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy suddenly screamed at her, "WE NEVER HAD A CHILDHOOD, OKAY?"

"Okay, okay! Sorry I asked."

"Yeah, you should be, bi-" Ace started.

Luffy interrupted him though by kicking him in the face and when Ace looked up at him, he snapped, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY NAVIGATOR LIKE THAT!"

"Navigator?" Ace questioned. But Luffy looked just as surprised as Ace and the Strawhats did, and Ace noticed. He squinted his eyes, but said nothing.

"I-I don't know why I said that," Luffy said as he gripped his head, then looked at Nami with a strange look. "I... I think I should go lie down... My head does hurt a little." His eyes moved from the Strawhats, down to Ace and Sabo, then back up to Nami. "Excuse me." He said as he quickly walked away.

The Strawhats watched him leave. What was that? Was his memories coming back without them doing anything? No, they were doing something, and they _were _coming back. But how?

* * *

**Isn't this exciting y'all? ASL back together, they just despise each other with all their might! HAHA! **

**And what's this? Luffy's memories are slowly coming back without him realizing? And what are the Strawhats doing to make them come back? Will ASL ever return? Will the next One Piece chapter have Sabo in it? **

**I don't know. I didn't get that far into the week. Well... I know all the answers to those except for the last one. **

**Oh, and those of you who don't know. Saying that someone's 'yellow' is calling them a coward. It was used in the Wild West** **a lot, that was how cowboys made fun of each other. **

**Well, that's all for this weekend. Like I said earlier, I can't write during the weekdays so you won't get Chapter 6 until next weekend. **

**Bye, y'all! Have fun reading the next One Piece chapt- I mean, have a good week!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Friends and the Vision

**Sorry, y'all, I forgot to put out Chapter 5 during the weekend. Also, I only had homework for four subjects! So I finished early! Yay! I love it when that happens. I also might be able to add a new chapter tomorrow, too. I'm not going to be at school because going to be Shadowing someone from another school. And for those who don't know what Shadowing means, it's when you follow a student from another school to get the feel of the school. I'm really excited. Not because I don't like school (I'm one of those nerdy kids with the glasses and know too many useless facts, so I actually _like_ school), but because my class is being really stupid. I know that's a little rude, but just think about you're making the teacher feel for once! They're standing up there teaching you the thing they love the most and you're saying, 'I could care less about what you like!'... Sorry... I just needed to get that out... **

**I want to thank April Joy for her suggestion! I also agree I seem to be speeding through. I just wanted to get to the exciting part. I know, that's not good author skills, but this is exciting! I definitely intend to improve my author skills from writing these fanfictions, and I will also definitely try to put your words into my writing as my first step of improving. **

**Speaking of exciting, lets get to the chapter! I don't know how exciting this chapter will be at the end, but we'll see!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Ace." Sabo's voice called from inside a prison cell.

"Sabo, you do know we're right next to each other, right?" Ace's voice replied.

"I just thought you were asleep."

"What!"

"You do that sometimes."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Too late."

"I told you to shut up!"

Silence.

"Something's definitely fishy here."

"Yeah, I smell it too..."

"I hate you."

* * *

Luffy sat at his desk thinking about everything that had happened. Four mysterious people suddenly came knocking on his door the other day... They then told him this weird story... A stupid, crazy story... But then again... It seemed familiar... _They _seemed familiar...

He ruffled his hair in frustration. He needed more information... But did he want any? Why did they look so familiar? Why did he want to believe their insane story anyway? Why did he like them deep down inside? And why in the world was he starting to think he _liked _Ace and Sabo? Now that was just creepy...

"Sir?" One of Luffy's men's voice said from outside the door.

_Whatever god or deity exists, he favors me!_ Luffy thought before saying, "Yes?"

"I came to inform you that dinner is being served, sir." The officer said again.

_Scratch that, he loves me! _"Yes, I'm coming." Luffy said seriously and firm. God, did he hate being so formal. Sometimes he just wanted to laugh and run around screaming with joy, but that was insane! No normal man acts in such an animal-like manner! Luffy put on his coat and straightened it out in the mirror. Suddenly, his hand went up to his cheek. Something was wrong, but then again... it wasn't. He felt like something should be under his eye... a birthmark? A tattoo? A scar? Sharpie that had just washed off now? Wait... what? Nevermind, that was a weird statement.

Luffy then shook his head and walked out and into the dining hall. He stopped at the doorway and looked around. Everyone stopped and watched him in silence. Luffy's eyes then squinted when he realized that the people he wanted to see were not in the room. He looked over at one officer and said firmly, "Where are the pirates?"

"Uh... they're still downstairs, sir." The officer answered.

"What? Why?" Luffy said in a concerned voice.

"Well, they never came up, so..." The officer continued, now very confused by the question. But he didn't get to finish because Luffy stormed out of the room.

"Dude~..." One officers said from the back of the room.

* * *

Luffy rushed out of the room, down some stairs leading to the deck, rushed across the deck, went through a door, and down another flight of stairs. "Where are you!" He snapped in rage.

Luffy stopped in front of one 'room'. "Why didn't you come to dinner?" He snapped again.

"Oh, _sorry_! I didn't know the _prisoners_ were invited to dinner with the _captain_." Ace scoffed.

"Ace!" Sabo said as he kicked Ace's leg, which made him flinch.

"I told you to come! Why didn't you!" Luffy snapped again.

"Well it's kinda hard to move _at all_ when you're tied to another person!" Ace scoffed once more. But then, the prison door slammed open and Luffy started to walk towards them with a dagger in his hand. At first, they thought he was going to... well... kill them! Just like he promised, but suddenly, they felt the rope tied around fall to the floor.

"What? Wh-" Ace started, he was so surprised that his voice just sounded like breathing.

"Don't ask any questions," Luffy said, without the threatening tone to his voice that they had known for so long. "Because I'm not sure I understand anymore than you do." The two pirates just stared at him in shock. "A lot of things have been happening. I don't know what's going on, but..." A slight smile danced along his face. "I also kinda like these changes." The pirates, who should have been brothers, had never seen Luffy smile, but in some way... They were so glad for it to have returned.

* * *

When the Strawhats finally got into the dining hall, they saw a sight they did not expect to see. What was it? A cat wink at them? A puppy say, 'Yo, dog'? A pigeon say, 'Coo are you'? Or a horse say, 'Hay's for _me_!'? None of the above(Duh!)! Luffy, Ace, and Sabo sitting next to each other telling jokes and laughing!

"A-And then! Ha, he said... 'Leave me alone'!" Sabo said while laughing.

"That's so like him!" Luffy said, also laughing his head off.

"I-Is not!" Ace defended.

The Strawhats walked over to them and sat down. Nami then asked, "Didn't you three... you know... hate each other?"

"Not anymore!" Luffy said. "They're awesome!"

Ace gasped. "Thank you!"

"No! Thank you!"

"No, I insist. Thank you."

"I didn't know you had the capability to be polite!" Luffy gasped.

"Neither did I!" Sabo exclaimed.

"That's rude!" Ace said.

"You're rude, Ace!" Luffy explained.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." The brothers talked like this for hours and hours. Until, they finally fell asleep.

* * *

Luffy stood in front of a green-haired man tied to a cross. He looked slightly familiar but he didn't know where he saw him from. The man's head suddenly looked up at him. "Luffy..." The man whispered in an eerie tone, but strangely, he could hear him from several feet away. "Help... me..."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"How could you forget me, Luffy...?" The green-haired man replied.

"I'm sorry?" Luffy asked again.

"I am your nakama... You could never forget me, Luffy..."

"I'm sorry... But I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before in my entire life."

The green-haired man started to chuckle. "Please, Luffy... you're killing me here..." The man's eyes suddenly opened wide and Luffy suddenly felt a burst of guilt that the man was strapped to the cross. He had a huge urge to save him, but he had no idea why. "Luffy! Look me in the eyes and tell me you truly forgot me! You can never forget a friend, Luffy! No matter how many times you are convinced that you do not know me, there is an inner desire to never forget! Luffy! Once you stare me in the eye and truly say you do not know my name, then you are free to live the life set out for you by the world!"

Luffy just stared at the man. "Luffy! Tell me my name!"

"Your name?"

"Yes! What is my name!"

Luffy thought and thought... who was this man? He knew him! He did! But... he didn't...

"I... I'm sorry," Luffy let his head drop. "I do not know your name."

"I see..." The man's eyes closed. There was nothing but silence. Then, the green-haired man started to chuckle, then laugh, then his laugh thundered throughout the courtyard they were in. "You soon will, Luffy..." The man looked up at him again. "Luffy... The world is just a place to change who you are. Religion, politics, and the people who always tell you they are your friends... They're trying to change you. Look inside yourself, find out who to trust, and who you really are. Once you find these thing... Everything will lay into place, my friend..."

He started to laugh again. A laugh that sounded a bit evil... but then again, he felt the urge to trust him. "Everything..." Is all he said, until the scene slowly started to fade away and his head shot up from where he slept at the table with his brothers and friends.


	7. Chapter 7: It All Began Two Years Ago

**I'm so sorry it took so long to post this, y'all! And especially because it wasn't that big _at all_! I was having a writer's block and needed time to think. Did any of y'all read my new fanfiction, From Whence I Came? I got the idea for it from the cover, that's why I dedicated it to the artist, Zinfer. I've always liked her artwork and probably use more of her pictures for covers. I also made another fanfiction called, _Animus_, it's really cool. Y'all should check them out! **

**Enjoy, y'all!**

* * *

Luffy looked around the room. What the heck was that? A dream? Well, of course it was! What else could it be? Just a dream...

Luffy stood up and realized everyone had left. Where did they all go? He looked at his watch, 6:37... Nobody is awake at that hour except him. So where was everyone? Then, almost as if to answer his question, a marine ran to the door and called to him, "Captain Monkey, sir! We are nearing Marine HQ, now!"

"What? Now?" Luffy gasped. "I still haven't dealt with the pirates!"

"They took care of themselves, sir." The young marine replied.

"What does that mean?" Luffy asked.

"They, uh... Left overnight, sir." The marine hesitated.

"They did _what_!" Luffy snapped, but surprisingly, he didn't seem mad, just shocked. "How could you let them escape! They are our _prisoners_!"

"Well, sir... If I may add, you were the one who let them out in the first place." The marine whimpered.

"I... I guess you're right, officer." Luffy's tone was now gentle and quiet again. "So sorry." He continued as he put his fist back to his side. He started to walk out of the dining hall onto the deck. He looked around at everyone watching him, then said, "What's wrong? Is it something that I did?" But his men continued to watch him like he was an alien from Mars.

Luffy looked up at the room he had assigned for the Strawhats. He squinted at it then walked away.

* * *

"Captain Monkey! Glad you're back, we were all worried about you." said a light green-haired man, who was walking next to Luffy with his arm around Luffy's neck.

"Yes. It's a miracle, isn't it." Luffy said sarcastically.

"Uh... Oh! Did you capture the pirates, Ace and Sabo?" The man asked. Feeling very awkward about Luffy's response, he let his arm drop from his neck.

"No, I did not. My men and I could not catch them, and after having so many of my men killed, I will never try and catch them again." Luffy answered.

"Eh? But your ship isn't harmed in the slightest and none of your men has a scratch at all!" The man corrected.

Luffy just turned to the mysterious man, grabbed his shoulders, and looked at him dead-in-the-eye. "Your mind and your eye hate each other, my friend. They never agree. Sometimes you see what is not and you do not see what is." Luffy said coolly, and the man just nodded slowly. "Good. Goodbye, now!" And with that, he walked away with his coat flying in the wind.

The green-haired man just watched the Marine Captain with awe and tears gathering in his eyes. "Woah... I know this feeling... It's so familiar... I will forever follow you, Monkey D. Luffy!" The fan, no matter what world he's in, called as he saluted to Luffy.

"Hey! Aren't you Bartolomeo?" A Marine yelled. "Who let you out!" Bartolomeo turned around to the Marine, flipped the bird, then ran away laughing as he was chased across the port.

* * *

"Sir," A marine officer called to Luffy through the doorway.

"What is it, officer?" Luffy asked.

"Garp-san is here to see you," The marine answered, which made the young captain grow pale.

"I-I see..." Luffy mumbled. "I guess I have no choice but to bring him..."

"LUFFY, MY BOY!" A loud, booming voice suddenly erupted from the large, grey-bearded man. "I HEARD ABOUT THE HUNTING TRIP! HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT!"

"Fine, Gramps- I mean! Garp-san," Luffy hesitated.

Garp then looked down at his grandson and said, "Fine? I thought you _lost_ the pirates? No, not lost. _Let go_...!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Luffy looked down, trying to hide his face, which he knew showed he was lying. "I would never let those flee bags escape. You know how much I hate them, Garp-san."

"I thought I did," Garp's voice harboured a tone full of suspicion. "But ever since those four other people came, you've been acting very different."

"Oh really?" Luffy asked, lifting up his head. "How so?"

"DON'T YOU TEMPT ME, YOUNG MAN!" Garp screamed as he slammed his foot on the table.

"I-I-I'm not tempting you! I promise!" Luffy screamed as his hands flew up in denial. "I just never noticed I was acting different!"

"Hmm... Okay, I'll tell you. But just so you can stop being stupid, got it!"

"O-Of course, sir!"

"You've been kinder to those pirates."

"Kinder to the pirates?" Luffy blinked and put his hands down. "What do you mean! I'm nice to everyone!"

"I mean, you would always yell and threaten your crew! I never knew why, because you were always so happy when you were younger. But once you joined the Marines, you became so grumpy!" Garp crossed his arms.

"Once I joined the Marines?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I always thought it was because you never became a pirate, like you always talked about. But now I know that's not the case, because you're so happy here, aren't ya!" Garp laughed heartily as he started to walk out of the room. "Well, I'll leave ya be for now! See ya!"

And Garp left, leaving Luffy in his own little puddle of confusion. "I wanted to be a pirate?" Luffy then suddenly looked up at the door. He got up and ran to it, stuck his head out, and caught sight of the pirates. He then smiled and walked over to them.

They were all sitting, rather melancholy, at a bench facing the pond. Luffy shuffled a little closer to them. "Ahem!" He sounded, which made them all jump.

"Luffy?" Nami asked. "Is there something you need?"

Luffy blushed, realizing he didn't have a real reason for standing there. "Uh... N-No! Not in particular! Um..." All the Marine soldiers around them paused and watched them. "I... I just felt like stand- GO BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS THIS INSTANT!" He suddenly barked at the soldiers, who jumped and ran away.

The Strawhats all stared at him in disbelief. "Do you need some time?" Sanji asked.

"No! No! Time is the one thing I don't want!" Luffy exclaimed as he sat himself down suddenly next to Usopp. "I've had so much time to spare here, and boredom has ruled my life! So please, don't give me anymore time!" The Strawhats all looked confused, which made Luffy become even more embarrassed about the situation he had put himself in. "Wh-What I'm saying... Can you tell me... who I was _meant_ to be...?"

The Strawhats all stared at him in shock. "T-To your point of you at least!" Luffy defended. "I mean, of course it's not true or anything, but-"

"Sure," Nami said.

"What?" Luffy looked at her with wide eyes.

"I said sure. You wanted to know about our adventures, right?" Nami tried to clarify.

Luffy smiled brightly as he scooted closer to them. "Yes!"

Nami smiled back as she said, "It all began two years ago..."

* * *

**Ugh! Finally, right! I probably won't make the next chapter for a while either. But this story's almost done, anyway. Oh! And those of you who didn't realize, Luffy was nervous because, as a Marine, he felt weird small-talking with _pirates_. AND LUNA DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS STORY! I realized it kinda seemed LuNa at some parts, BUT THAT'S ALL IN YOUR HEAD!**

**Okay, I have nothing else to say. **

**VALETE!**


End file.
